


一个婚礼和一张床

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, omg there's only one bed, 圣诞快乐？, 我也不敢相信我居然写了2019第三篇, 我的自控力为0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 事实是，西里斯知道莱姆斯喜欢莉莉。事实是，西里斯也喜欢莱姆斯。喜欢很久了。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	一个婚礼和一张床

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我又写他们尴尬的第一次了。我的自控力为0。依然写得很烂，趁我勇气还没退潮之前发出来。感谢我的beta 小煤 @trick_capsule ，辛苦你看这么无聊的故事了 <3  
> 警告：我流OOC，莱姆斯暗恋莉莉（如果你到现在还没反应过来的话）

“伊万斯，”詹姆的舌头都快伸进莉莉的耳朵了。他的手在莉莉的牛仔裤里。莉莉歪着头，拉长脖颈给他更好的角度。“等会儿我舔你小猫咪（注1）的时候，你能不能看着我？”

众人听到小猫咪三个字都开始喝倒彩。莱姆斯，人形吹哨机，尽职尽责地吹了一声口哨。

“小心，”西里斯警告道，“下一次莱姆斯就该吹狼哨了。”

莱姆斯捅了他一肘子。很痛。

事实是，西里斯知道莱姆斯喜欢莉莉。

事实是，西里斯也喜欢莱姆斯。喜欢很久了。

那是四年级的魁地奇季后赛，西里斯大汗淋漓地从魁地奇球场上回来。詹姆径直冲进了浴室，但西里斯想先确定满月后的某人没事。

“大脚板，”莱姆斯松了一口气，不引人注意地藏好包装精美的礼物盒。“是你……”

那一刻西里斯只想扔掉手里的扫帚，径直把手足无措的莱姆斯吻到人事不省。相反，他点点头，试探着开玩笑，“送给女朋友的？”

莱姆斯连忙否认。但西里斯没有错过他通红的耳朵尖。

第二天伊万斯纤细的手腕上多了一幅手镯，而那手镯曾属于霍普·卢平。

霍普对西里斯很好，好到比生他的女人不知多出几千倍。西里斯曾故作深沉地对莱姆斯说，对我放尊重点，小伙子，说不定哪天我就变成了你的继父。对此莱姆斯连白眼都懒得翻。

但霍普真的对他很好。蓝莓布丁，牧羊人派，还有西里斯的最爱焦糖肉桂卷，霍普用美食宠溺她爱的人。这一招后来被西里斯学去，满月后胃口终于回来的莱姆斯再也没缺过夜宵。

西里斯也不想当莱姆斯的继父。他想当他的男朋友，当他的未婚妻，当他一生的伴侣。

他想起他们第一次、也是唯一一次上床——如果笨拙、尴尬地一起自慰也可以算上床的话。七年级时，莉莉终于答应了詹姆。西里斯哼着小曲从银装素裹的霍格莫德回来，带着一瓶火焰威士忌和罗斯默塔夫人的一个吻。他推开门时莱姆斯穿着单薄的条纹睡裤坐在窗台上，十二月的冷风就这么吹进来。

西里斯用牙齿给莱姆斯开了酒，无言地递给他。莱姆斯接过之后一口气扯掉一半。西里斯想说，慢点喝，伤胃。但最后只是一屁股跌进他对面的靠垫里，用指尖在毛毯上打圈。

等莱姆斯把一瓶火焰威士忌都灌完了（西里斯内心觉得，饶是狼人的新陈代谢这也有些夸张），他把头向后一靠磕在墙上。半睁的眼睑下一双绿眼明亮得像是发了高烧。

这是第一次，西里斯读懂了莱姆斯。他像大脚板一样手足并用爬到莱姆斯身上，凑近到两人可以分享心跳和呼吸。他睁大眼睛看着莱姆斯，像一只大型犬等候主人的命令。莱姆斯仰起脸，伸出颤抖的、关节泛红的手指插进西里斯的宝贝头发，毫不犹豫地将他压到自己唇边。是莱姆斯先伸的舌头。

西里斯几乎是立刻握住他盈盈一握的腰，仿佛握住一只精致的花瓶。西里斯总是喜欢易碎品。或者，更准确地说，喜欢打碎它们。莱姆斯用靠近窗台的那只手轻轻牵引着西里斯的手指，棉质睡裤的柔软触感让西里斯头皮发麻。

他把莱姆斯推到了床上。莱姆斯没有反抗。

西里斯曾经最讨厌莱姆斯的不反抗。他从不在意斯内普带刺的挑衅，他没有拒绝西里斯递给他的第一支烟，他眼睁睁看着叉子追求他心爱的姑娘却什么也不做。莱姆斯是什么做成的？温柔，善良，想要取悦。可西里斯只想激发他的狼性。“你从来都不反抗的吗，卢平？”西里斯一度恼羞成怒——对自己，还是对这个世界，他说不清楚。

莱姆斯笑了。“你要我反抗什么呢，小战士？”

“今天无故打你的小学生。以前抢你作业的我。鼻涕精。邓布利多。”西里斯比了一个宽广的手势。“命运。”

“哦，我不介意你抢我作业，”莱姆斯轻快地说，然后他的嘴抿成坚毅的线条。“而且我永远也不可能反抗邓布利多教授。”

但是现在，西里斯看着身下人起雾的眼睛，不得不思考起自己的双标。如果莱姆斯不是那么逆来顺受，他还会毫无反抗地跟自己上床吗？西里斯当然知道自己好看，他有布莱克家的祖传傲慢基因和整个霍格沃茨雌性生物的眼神来证明这一点。但他不确定“美貌”是否足以吸引莱姆斯。伊万斯好看是真的，但同时她也慷慨、倔强、见了鬼的正义。说真的，要是西里斯没那么基的话，他也能看到这个女生为什么如此特别。

但是莱姆斯不一样。莱姆斯在西里斯心中一直是个谜。他身上最明显的秘密，毛茸茸的那个，花了西里斯整整两年的时间才解出来谜面，又花了另外三年解出谜底。莱姆斯还有多少秘密是他们不知道的？“那个卢平，”那些斯莱特林翘起鼻子嘲讽地说，“是个该被绞死的基佬娘娘腔。”西里斯打断了每一个敢鹦鹉学舌的斯莱特林的鼻梁骨，但梅林知道他有多希望他们说的是真的。

月亮脸，所以你喜欢男生吗？他用一只手包裹自己和莱姆斯，眼睛看着单薄瘦弱的褐发男孩。你喜欢我吗？

他的指甲不小心刮蹭到了莱姆斯，莱姆斯轻声笑了一下。也许是一声叹息。西里斯蓦地脸红了；他不习惯不擅长之事。实话实说，西里斯的性经验乏善可陈。四个学院的魁地奇球队姑娘都排着队想跟詹姆睡觉（是的，包括斯莱特林），詹姆也确实跟几个红头发的漂亮妹子在扫帚柜里搞过。靠，连彼得都曾经在六年级时晚归，回来的时候容光焕发，神情活像偷吃到了奶酪的耗子。詹姆曾经半开玩笑地问西里斯是不是性冷淡，但西里斯只是不觉得有性的必要。直到他脱光了莱姆斯。现在西里斯只想舔过他身上所有狰狞的伤疤。

西里斯掀起他的衬衫和毛衣，冰冷而坚定的手拂过他小腹的凹陷，莱姆斯条件反射地收缩了一下腹肌。西里斯扯下自己的领带将他的手腕绑在头顶，鲜艳的格兰芬多红衬得莱姆斯伶仃的手腕更加苍白。窗外还在安静地落雪，床头柜上丁尼生的诗摊开在《悼念集》（注2），西里斯温柔地（哦温柔地）开始操他。

西里斯知道自己坚持不了很久。看着莱姆斯颤动的睫毛、潮红的颧骨，试问哪个男人能不瞬间高潮（注3）？他衣衫不整地躺在西里斯的床上，鬈发散开在枕头上宛如殉道的圣人。西里斯很早就叛了教，但他愿意为了莱姆斯变得虔诚，只要崇拜他的地方是在他的卧室（注4）。

掠夺者们欢快的笑声把他拉回现实。莱姆斯在温暖和酒精的作用下昏昏欲睡，脑袋差点耷到西里斯肩上。西里斯伸手推开他的头，莱姆斯竟然还有脸无辜地朝他眨眼。没有一点自觉的小狼人！

“好了，”莉莉在下巴下十指交叉。“时间不早了。你们是要回家，还是留在我们客房？小虫？莱姆斯？”

“Ouch，伊万斯，不问我？”

莉莉坐在詹姆的大腿上翻了个白眼。“我以为伴郎会有不误吉时的自知之明。”

不知为什么，西里斯一直感觉莉莉不太待见自己。不知是因为他总是和鼻涕精针锋相对，还是因为她能敏锐地感觉到谁喜欢莱姆斯。红发女巫有着惊人的观察力，叉子娶她不亏。

西里斯学着莱姆斯的样子自贬地笑笑，长发挡住了下意识地瞥向另一个人的眼神。他故意拉长声调，拽出一副懒洋洋的语气说，“现在才坏你的好事，伊万斯？你也太小看我了。不妨告诉你，你的老公早就是我的人了。”

作为回应詹姆大笑着朝他扔了一枚果核，莉莉则响亮地在詹姆额上烙下一吻，不负众望也宣示主权。大家配合地鼓掌，只有西里斯注意到莱姆斯别开了眼。

“好吧，那你们三个今晚都在客房过夜，省得明天迟到。但我们只有两间空余的房间，其中一间还在阁楼。你们自己决定怎么分配好了。”莉莉起身伸了个懒腰，手上的订婚戒指映着炉火的光。

“我要和莱姆斯一起睡。”彼得迅速说。

西里斯义愤填膺的抗议还没出口，莱姆斯就温柔地微笑着说，“没事的，小虫，我和西里斯睡阁楼，我来忍受他能把人逼疯的鼾声。”

“我不打鼾。”西里斯咕哝道。

莱姆斯回头对他笑笑，眼角隐秘的纹路像在说，我知道，又像在说，待会。

上楼的时候西里斯比莱姆斯落后两个阶梯，莱姆斯纤细的腰肢就在西里斯的眼前晃荡。他低头，但莱姆斯洗衣粉的味道还是充斥在鼻尖。西里斯对自己的自控力感到恼火。

波特家的阁楼不小，但倾斜的屋顶让西里斯不得不低下头。莱姆斯用魔杖给旅行睡袋变了形，回头看见西里斯被迫弯腰的窘样，没能忍住嘴角的笑意。他朝变形后的床比了个手势，问西里斯想睡哪一边。

“都行。”西里斯抬手摸了摸后颈。他紧张的时候会这么做。“你选。”

莱姆斯撇撇嘴，把大衣脱下扔到了里面。七年霍格沃茨，莱姆斯终于不再在他们面前害羞。但西里斯自觉在他脱衣服的时候移开了视线。

莱姆斯钻到他那边的被子下，拍了拍身旁的空位让他过去。“我不咬人，你知道，”他戏谑地翘起嘴角。“至少非满月的时候不会。”

“我有的是犬齿。”西里斯极具威慑力地低吼。如他所愿，莱姆斯笑了。

“帮我把那个玻璃瓶拿过来，好吗？”莱姆斯说。西里斯光着脚穿过房间，从摆满了各种小玩意儿的置物架上取下了一个灰扑扑的玻璃瓶。

他也掀开被子爬上床。莱姆斯用魔杖尖敲了一下玻璃瓶，瓶身立刻变得透明干净。他低声念了一句咒语，瓶中闪现一朵蓝色的火焰，像是摇曳的蓝风铃。

瓶中火焰是莱姆斯的拿手好戏，西里斯只是不确定他现在想惊艳谁。

“你想把它放在哪儿？”莱姆斯若有所思地问。西里斯费了很大的劲才没有盯着他的锁骨看。

“都行。”西里斯又说了一遍，感觉自己很没用。

莱姆斯显然也是这么想的。他好脾气地翻了个白眼，把玻璃瓶放在他们俩之间。

“那放在我们俩中间好了，”他说。“这样我们两个人都能取暖。”

蓝色的小火苗在他们之间静静地燃烧，像在警告西里斯勿跨雷池一步，又像在招手引诱他过去。西里斯像尸体一样平躺在床上，呼吸均匀而安静。

“你知道，我以前怎么不知道你睡觉这么安静。”莱姆斯突然没来由地说了这么一句。

西里斯想，这个点了，你想让我说什么呢？说很抱歉，你爱的女孩明天要嫁人了？说我爱你，但是你永远也不必知道？他最后选择了最容易的那条出路：玩笑。“我不知道你还听我睡觉，月亮脸。”

他以为莱姆斯会敲他的头，或者踹他的小腿让他正经一点。但他没料到莱姆斯不安地动了动，像是被谁无意间抓到了把柄。

他上一次这么手足无措的时候，还是掠夺者们冲进宿舍问他是不是狼人。

西里斯屏住呼吸，等待莱姆斯的下一句话。但他等到的却是一只伸进他被窝的冰凉的手。

“呃呃呃啊，冰！”他惨叫——还是只是为了让莱姆斯笑。他总是忍不住在莱姆斯面前说一些无可救药的蠢话，干一些无可救药的蠢事，因为他从来没有这么无可救药地想要惊艳一个人。但这些莱姆斯亦永远不必知道。

只见莱姆斯撑起身体，露出一个非常掠夺者式的微笑，亮晶晶的眼里闪过一丝淘气。“闭嘴，你这只蠢狗。”他用一根手指贴住西里斯的嘴唇，西里斯拼命咬住舌尖才不让自己舔他。莱姆斯慢慢地，慢慢地俯身下来，西里斯紧紧闭上眼睛，在心里默念“梅林发霉的内裤，梅林发霉的内裤……”

莱姆斯轻笑着从鼻尖嗤了一声。“我要吻你的时候，你想到的只有梅林发霉的内裤？”他温暖的呼吸洒在西里斯的唇上。

西里斯睁开眼，防御性地开口说，“我没想说出来的！你……这个……太令人分心了。”

莱姆斯仰头哈哈大笑。笑够了，他重新低下头，严肃地说，“你有时候真的很可爱。”

“有时候？”

“好吧，大多数时候。”

西里斯一跃而起，把莱姆斯压在身下。“莱姆斯·杰西卡·卢平，我要让你知道，我随时随地都很可爱。”说完他开始疯狂地挠莱姆斯痒痒（西里斯当然知道莱姆斯怕痒）。

果不其然，一秒钟之后莱姆斯就开始讨饶，“我知道错了，哈……哈哈我真的知道了，快停下。求你了，哈哈……哈快停下。”西里斯得意洋洋地住手，“好吧，看在 ** **你求我**** 的份上。”

“西里斯。”喘匀气的莱姆斯突然说。他的表情很认真，声音很温柔。

“……嗯？”西里斯一下子不知道自己的手该往哪儿放。

“你压着我的腿了。”

“哦抱歉抱歉。”西里斯咕哝着，连忙从莱姆斯身上下来。但他的手被拽住了。

“别动，”莱姆斯轻声说。“就在这儿别动。”

西里斯没有动。

有时候西里斯都怀疑莱姆斯是不是会无声的夺魂咒，不然以桀骜不驯出名的他怎么会变得那么听话。莱姆斯说，坐，他一定会坐，无论是人形还是大脚板。莱姆斯说，住手，他再不情愿也会垂下握魔杖的那只手。莱姆斯说，别动，就是现在外面世界末日了他也不会动一下。幸好莱姆斯似乎对此浑然不知，不然他一定会为魔法界做件好事。

“我在想……”莱姆斯开口道。“我在想，你会喜欢上一个人吗，大脚板？”

西里斯无言。莱姆斯继续说。

“也许不一定要像詹姆和莉莉那样非要有个皆大欢喜的结果，也许……”他抬起头，一双饱含秘密的绿眼专注地看着西里斯。西里斯用上了他这辈子有的没有的所有意志力才没有当场交代在那儿。“也许只是……一场试验？”

西里斯像大脚板一样喷出鼻息。可是对我而言，你从来都不只是青春期少年的性向摸索试验。“你想说什么？”他微弱地说。他在心里给了自己一巴掌。布莱克，你他妈怎么跟个情窦初开的小姑娘似的。

“我想说结婚了并不一定代表着什么，你们有过的东西不会改变。你以后还是能天天见到他，他说不定还会拿你的名字命名他的儿子……”

“天呐，你以为我喜欢谁？”西里斯不得不打断他。

莱姆斯咬了咬嘴唇，齿尖下的那一点点红唇略微发白。“你喜欢詹姆，对吗？我是说，别生气，那没什么大不了。是个人都会喜欢詹姆。你看，唯一一个公开表示这辈子都不会喜欢他的人，明天就要和他结婚了，所以……”

“所以你个头，莱姆斯·卢平，”西里斯难以置信地说。“我他妈喜欢了你这么多年，不是为了听你在这儿给我上情感辅导课的。”

莱姆斯眨了两次眼。“什么？”

“是啊，他说『什么』”，西里斯故意尖起声音模仿莱姆斯（等等，为什么要尖起声音？莱姆斯的声音非常低沉沙哑好吗？！）。他吸了吸鼻子。“无知的，无知的小狼人。”

“你在搞我吗？”莱姆斯无比安静地说。

“要是你再继续这么胡说八道我不保证不搞你。”西里斯漫不经心地警告他，语气里并无威胁。他维持着坐在莱姆斯身上的姿势，伸手在被窝里摸索那个装有火焰的玻璃瓶。

莱姆斯做了一个吞咽的动作，尖锐的喉结上下滚动。“大脚板……”

“没关系的，”西里斯满不在乎地耸了耸肩。“别放在心上。我没有叫你回应。”

“所以你那次和我不是因为莉莉终于和詹姆出去了……”莱姆斯陷入沉思或者回忆。西里斯躲避着莱姆斯的眼神。啊哈，找到了。

莱姆斯伸手摁下西里斯的头，西里斯一个措手不及，手里的玻璃瓶骨碌碌地滚远了。但他没空抬头，因为莱姆斯正吻他吻得像没有明天。

他们分开的时候，西里斯喘着气说，“我以为伴郎需要好好休息养精蓄锐。”

“哦，西里斯，”莱姆斯只有在最正式的场合才叫西里斯的大名；通常是在他惊世骇俗地搞砸某件事之前。或者之后。“我 ** **确信**** 你会得到好好休息的。”

窗外大雪纷飞。蓝风铃火苗在玻璃瓶里静静燃烧。魔法变形后的简便小床发出有节奏的响声。明天，他们会一起参加一个婚礼（注5）。

——FIN——

注1：呃，就是pussy。詹老师在开黄腔

注2：阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生的代表作《悼念集》，由131首短诗组成，写出了诗人在失去挚友后的沉痛心情。阿瑟·亨利·贺莱姆是丁尼生最亲密的朋友，他曾经在诗里写

My Arthur, whom I shall not see

Till all my widow'd race be run;

Dear as the mother to the son,

More than my brothers are to me.

下面这首私心觉得超级符合帷幔之后的犬狼~

Ah yet, ev'n yet, if this might be,

I, falling on his faithful heart,

Would breathing thro' his lips impart

The life that almost dies in me;

That dies not, but endures with pain,

And slowly forms the firmer mind,

Treasuring the look it cannot find,

The words that are not heard again.

In Memoriam A.H.H. XVIII

Lord Alfred Tennyson

诚邀各位犬狼迷妹品一品：https://poets.org/poem/memoriam-h-h

注3：这个性感的句子来自女神Montparnasse太太。下面那个莱姆斯·杰西卡·卢平也是。

注4：Yay！我终于做到了！Hozier的Take me to church

注5：哈利波特维基上说詹莉的婚礼发生在1978年的夏天和1979年的秋天之间，私心想让它发生在冬天。


End file.
